


Happy New Year: Book Ten

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, fitness coach fraser wilson, gym challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Fraser and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.





	Happy New Year: Book Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Ten   
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/Chi PD/Med/Fire has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) Chi PD/Med/Fire(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Fraser and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Bianca Montgomery...Eden Riegel   
> Molly Montgomery...Emma Roberts   
> Erin Lindsay...Sophia Bush   
> Jay Halstead...Jesse Lee Soffer  
> William "Will" Halstead...Nick Gehlfuss  
> Brian Zvonecek... Yuriy Sardarov  
> Adam Ruzek...Patrick Flueger  
> Kelly Severide...Taylor Kinney

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was at a random House drinking tea with one of my friends. Fraser and I both had jobs painting the new homes of the owners, just so they wouldn't have to do it. One sip too fast had my tongue burning and I hissed in pain.

"Jari are you okay?" Fraser asked.

"I'm fine Fraser. Just burnt my tongue probably a sign that it's time to go back to work." I said.

When we were halfway done painting the house I spotted a Virtual Reality "VR" Machine with two headsets.

Fraser reminded that "touching the owner's personal property" wasn't allowed. I convinced Fraser that using the VR was "now or never" moment. At the same time, we put on the headsets and blacked out. 

Later I woke up in the Church waiting room when a bodyguard came in and asked if I was ready. Confused, I inquired as to what he meant and Fraser's whereabouts. The bodyguard said my bride was waiting for me at the altar.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

The bodyguard left and returned with Fraser a few minutes later.

After the bodyguard left Fraser and I whispered back and forth. Apparently we were in some virtual reality world where "Pokemon" existed and I was apparently a "Prince" about to be married off to someone. Fraser was the "Prince's personal assistant."

I snuck out of the Church via window with Fraser's help. No way "in hell" I was getting married to some woman that I didn't know. Fraser and I went to the Pokemon Center where the "VR" Gamemaster introduced himself.

Fraser didn't waste any time and questioned how we were meant to go home.

"Jari I'm afraid the only way that's only going to happen if at least one of you defeat all eight Pokemon Gyms." Jay said.

"Jay I don't want to. I haven't even played the damn games since Gen 3 or 4." I protested.

Jay claimed that he didn't "make the rules."

The Gamemaster provided a starter pokemon, five pokeballs, a RotomDex, and a set of potions. Jay explained that he would appear "annoyingly" frequently with directions to the next gym and battling strategies before leaving. 

Fraser issued a warning that being the "Prince" would draw too much attention. The warning in mind, I disguised myself. I then focused on training my pokemon up to level thirty. During training my Growlithe evolved into Arcanine.

I went into the first Gym and challenged the gym leader, Jay's younger brother. The battle was my Arcanine vs Will's Cubone. Defeated, Will presents the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars.

The first Gym Leader revealed that he knew about me being the Prince. I asked if he would "out" me. Will assured that I had nothing to worry about. The only reason he had known who I was because of Jay.

The journey continued. I obtained the Cascade badge from defeating Bianca. With Minimal difficulty, I earned the Thunder and Rainbow badges from my wins against Bianca's younger sister Molly and Brian. Later I obtained the Soul, Marsh, and Volcano badges from defeating Erin, Adam, and surprisingly Jay.

I made my way through the eighth and final Gym. With the battle being my Arcanine vs Kelly's Sizzlipede. Defeated, Kelly presents the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars.

When I left the Pokemon Center with Arcanine fully healed. I scratched someone's car after knocking over some bikes on the rack nearby. The car belonged to Kelly who had seen what happened and was very angry. I tried to apologize. But Kelly was too angry to listen. At some point Fraser suggested we leave and return to talk with Kelly later.

When we were at our room in the Pokemon Center Jay clears his throat indicating that he's behind us.

"Jari It's time to go back now." Jay said.

"Jay are you fucking with me?" I asked.

Laughing, Jay wished me luck before I blacked out. 

I removed the VR headset at the random House with Fraser. Fraser wondered if everything that happened was a dream. I checked my watch with the realization that only minute had passed since the "departure." Maybe what happened had been a "dream."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
